


What's Done

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Knowing the truth does not make James forget.





	What's Done

**What's Done**

Years ago, they were two teenagers bonded by their abusive households. They found solace, shelter in one another. 

Then, only days ago, he saw her - wide eyed and calling to him; life became complicated again.

Deanna had a power over him that he tried to ignore, forget entirely as he developed a true romance with Starr. 

Beyond the kiss he shouldn’t have accepted, he should’ve walked away from his addiction, being her protector.

It was too late. 

Even as he held Starr’s hand, trying to be her strength, he longed to find Deanna and make sure she was safe.

 


End file.
